evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!
Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (or simply Wubbzy) is an American adult flash animated television series created by Bob Boyle for Troll Adult. The series was animated by Bardel Entertainment using both Toon Boom and Adobe Flash software, and produced by Troll Adult Original Productions and Sony Pictures Television. Bob Boyle, Susan Miller, Mark Warner and Fred Seibert served as executive producers. The show focuses on a yellow gerbil named Wubbzy, who has various antics with his friends: Widget, a hare who likes building; and Walden, a wombat brainiac. The series premiered on August 28, 2006 and concluded on September 3, 2010, totaling two seasons and 52 episodes each consisting of two episodes. Overview According to Bob Boyle, the series began as a story created by his niece, Viviana Ogawa, that Boyle turned into a rough comic book-style storybook called The Tail of Flopsy, Mopsy, and Ted.3 During the series' development process, the characters were renamed Wubbzy, Widget and Walden.2 Boyle submitted his original concept as a book to Frederator Studios After more than 6000 children's book concepts were reviewed, his submission was selected for development into an animated series for mature audiences for the upcoming adult-oriented television channel Troll Adult. Production for the first season began in September 2004. The series premiered on Troll Adult on August 28, 2006. It ended on Troll Adult on September 3, 2010 with the episode "The Party". It also originally went on hiatus until December 2009. Reruns aired on the channel until on April 15, 2014, when the show was pulled off the air in the U.S., thus officially ending the show. All mentions of the show were removed from the Troll Adult website as well. The last episode that aired in reruns was "Save the Wuzzly/All Bottled Up." The show has received an Emmy, a Best TV Movie award (for Wubb Idol, starring Beyoncé), and a Telly award. Cast * Grey DeLisle – Wubbzy, Buggy, Madame Zabinga, Sparkle, Jumping Kid 2, additional voices * Lara Jill Miller – Widget, Huggy, Jumping Kid 1, additional voices * Carlos Alazraqui – Walden, Earl, Chef Fritz, Moo Moo The Magician, Doctor Flooey, Swinging Kid 2 * Tara Strong – Daizy, Ball Kid 1, Ball Kid 2, Swinging Kid 1, Shimmer * Beyoncé – Shine * Jeff Glen Bennett – Cupid, Fire Chief * Jann Carl – Jann Starl * Tiki Barber – Touchdown Tiki * Phil LaMarr – Jam Jam James * Ty Pennington – Ty Ty The Tool Guy * Michelle Kwan – Michelle Kwanzleberry * Frank Welker – Mailman * James Arnold Taylor - Policeman, additional voices * Jim Cummings - Art Museum Manager, additional voices * Bryan Cranston - Zookeeper * John Lithgow - News reporter Charactersedit Main charactersedit * Wubbzy (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is a 3-year-old gerbil. He's a tall, small, normal-sized dynamic animal. He's going to have any adventures. His friends are Widget, Daizy (occasionally), and Walden. * Widget (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) is a 15-year-old hare who likes building. She's normally a builder, who builds any things. She's a pink-colored mechanical whiz. * Walden (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) is a 5-year-old wombat brainiac. He's occasionally a scientist, who likes science. * Daizy (voiced by Tara Strong) is Wubbzy's 6-year-old neighbor and Widget and Walden's best friend. She's debuted in this Season 2 premiere, titled Who's That Girl. Secondary charactersedit * Buggy (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is a 13-year-old turqouise-colored resident who's one of Huggy's best friends. * Huggy (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) is a 12-year-old light blue-colored whiz who's one of Buggy's best friends. * Earl (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) is a 14-year-old, orange-colored friend who's one of Huggy and Buggy's best friends. * Sparkle (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is a 24-year-old light blue-colored friend who's at the member of a Wubb Girlz. * Shimmer (voiced by Tara Strong) is a 27-year-old light blue-colored whiz who's a member of this Wubb Girlz. * Shine (voiced by Beyoncé) is a 29-year-old light blue-colored resident who's at a member of the Wubb Girlz. Minor charactersedit * Madame Zabinga (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is a ballet teacher of Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, and Daizy. * Old Lady Zamboni (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) is a 80-year-old, yellow green-colored resident of Wuzzleburg. * Jann Starl (voiced by Jann Carl) is a news reporter of the Wubb Girlz' club. Recurring charactersedit * Ty Ty The Tool Guy (voiced by Ty Pennington) is a 19-year-old, orange-colored resident appeared in the eponym episode, titled Ty Ty The Tool Guy. * Policeman (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) is a 21-year-old, light orange-colored resident who's a police officer of Wuzzleburg. * Chef Fritz (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) is a 34-year-old, orange-colored chef who's a chef of Wuzzleburg. * News Reporter (voiced by John Lithgow) is a news reporter of Wuzzleburg, he is seen the episodes Widget Gets The Blooey Blues and Wubbzy Tells A Whopper Episodes Main article: List of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! episodes Songs At the end of most episodes of the series, there are songs whose topics that involve social skills, such as friendship, are related to those episodes. Category:TV Shows Category:EvanRocks Wiki